


hebogaka

by rukhnabad



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, uh. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukhnabad/pseuds/rukhnabad
Summary: Narsus paused to take a sip of wine from a cup that sat beside him. “Anyway, I suppose there is something you could do for me, if you must insist.”
Relationships: Narsus/Jaswant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	hebogaka

**Author's Note:**

> I don't.... know why....

Jaswant had paced in front of the tent’s entrance for some time. He knew that their tactician had far too many responsibilities on his plate as it was, and didn’t want to annoy him or disrupt his work. However, his pacing had likely begun to seem suspicious to those walking past, who were probably already wary of him to begin with. He steeled himself enough to call inside the tent. 

“Lord Narsus, do you have a moment?”

Not more than a few seconds passed before Narsus replied, airy and clear as always. “Of course, come in.”

Jaswant took one last breath of confidence and pushed the tent flap aside. Narsus was seated on the floor, working on a painting. This only slightly relieved Jaswant’s worries of interrupting something too important. 

Narsus smiled at him as he entered and motioned for Jaswant to sit across from him. As he did so, Jaswant looked around at the piles of maps and various kinds of documents strewn about the space. For someone supposedly very intelligent, Narsus did not appear to be quite organized. Jaswant briefly considered offering his help to put things in order, but didn’t want to take the risk of offending him. 

“Did you wish to speak about something?” Narsus prompted after a long moment, sharp eyes moving between Jaswant and the canvas in front of him.

“Oh, yes,” Jaswant said, somewhat frantically trying to put his thoughts back together. He clasped his hands in his lap. “I just wanted to thank you. For allowing me to remain with your army.”

Narsus hummed as he continued to work on his painting. “You have His Highness to thank for that, I’m afraid.”

“Of course, but it’s you who advises him,” Jaswant said. “I’m sure it would have only taken a word from you to change his mind on the matter.”

Narsus stopped painting and seemed to consider that for a moment. “I don’t think so,” he said. “He’s very stubborn once he makes up his mind about something. Or rather, somebody.”

“I see…” Jaswant looked down to avoid meeting Narsus’s heavy gaze. “I still feel like I should be doing more to repay you, at the very least. Anyone else would have had me executed.”

“Nonsense,” Narsus said. “We would have had no reason to refuse your help in the first place. You’re far from the first turncoat we’ve welcomed.” He paused to take a sip of wine from a cup that sat beside him. “Anyway, I suppose there is something you could do for me, if you must insist.”

Jaswant’s eyes brightened at the opportunity. “Of course, what is it?”

“Let me paint your portrait.” Narsus said, finally meeting eyes with him.

“...Is that all?”

“It’s very difficult for me to find a model. Most people refuse.” A bitter tone briefly laced his words.

“Oh…” Jaswant said, wondering if he’d gotten himself into something he shouldn’t have. Either way, it was too late to back out now, especially for such a simple request. “Well, that’s alright with me.”

A smile bigger than any he’d ever seen broke out on Narsus's face. “Fantastic! I do unfortunately have some actual work that needs doing first, but if you would come back this evening we can get started.”

Getting back on his feet, Jaswant nodded. “I will.”

Though he considered himself good at hiding it, the anxiety he’d felt earlier hadn’t been relieved much at all. Or perhaps this new task had spawned an entirely new fear, to be dealt with later. Either way, it seemed like an appropriate time to make his escape.

Before lifting the tent flap once more, Jaswant paused and remembered one more thing he was going to remark on earlier in the day. “Your Sindhuran is very good,” he said.

Narsus picked up his brush again and smiled at him once more, gentler this time. “Thank you. I must admit, I don’t often get the chance to practice.”

“We’ll have to speak more, then.” Jaswant ventured.

“Indeed.”


End file.
